Los cuentos del terror del Dr Cullen
by MaryAlice25
Summary: "Era Carlisle. Pero no el Carlisle que yo conocía. Sin duda era él, pero su rostro de ángel se mostraba frío y sus ojos eran rojos como infiernos ardientes. Me quedé sin habla y estaba totalmente aterrada. El ángel rubio aferró mi brazo con su mano de hierro: -Usted vendrá conmigo, señorita Swan -me dijo y entonces todo se volvió negro."
1. Chapter 1: Prisionera

**LOS CUENTOS DE TERROR DEL DR. CULLEN**

by MaryAlice25

**Capítulo I**

**Prisionera**

(Bella)

Moría la tarde, estaba más oscuro de lo habitual y soplaba un viento muy fuerte. Era la hora del crepúsculo y me sentía extrañamente ansiosa, presa de una excitación inusual, como si esperase que algo sucediera. Me hallaba en la planta baja de una casa antigua, ¿mi casa?, no estaba segura.

Deje de tratar de ver la televisión porque con el viento la señal fallaba muchísimo. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la estrecha ventana del salón; me sorprendió la oscuridad reinante, e incluso el violento movimiento de los árboles con sus ramas como garras a causa del viento.

La calle estaba casi desierta, a excepción de un hombre que andaba casi corriendo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca vi que tenía la piel blanquísima y el cabello rubio, llevaba una bata de médico y aferraba fuertemente un maletín contra su pecho. Parecía nervioso, y, como si pensara que alguien lo seguía, volteó la vista por encima de su hombro. En ese momento pude verle el rostro.

Era Carlisle.

Quise llamarlo y preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero no parecía escucharme. Seguramente era culpa también del fuerte viento. Intenté, entonces, salir y alcanzarlo pero encontré la puerta cerrada. Me fue imposible abrirla, ni siquiera usando toda mi fuerza; era una puerta de doble hoja, de madera gruesa y pesada, y después de forcejear con ella noté el sonido metálico de unas cadenas por el lado de afuera.

Me habían encerrado. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

El viento soplaba con más fuerza y, después de un fuerte relámpago, comenzó a llover. Esto se parecía más y más a una pesadilla.

Del salón vino el sonido de la televisión que aún estaba encendida. Ponían una película de terror. Genial. Zombies. Eso sí que pone ambiente.

Decididamente avancé hacia ella con la intención de apagarla, pero cuando estaba a un par de milímetros del botón de encendido, un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación un instante para luego llevarse con él todas las luces.

La tormenta empeoraba y yo estaba cada vez más ansiosa. Traté de razonar: si ésta fuera mi casa, Charlie estaría por llegar, y si no… entonces, ¿dónde me encontraba?, ¿dónde estaba Edward?, ¿por qué estaba tan sola?

Quise irme a mi habitación, si era preciso me escondería bajo las mantas hasta que amaneciera o se calmara el clima, lo que ocurriese primero. Subí las escaleras con mucho cuidado, estaba oscuro y yo aterrada, así que tenía que poner todo de mí para no tropezar. Al llegar arriba me sentí aún peor. Con la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas pude ver un largo corredor con muchas puertas que se extendía frente a mí. ¡Ésa no era mi casa en lo absoluto!

Intenté ordenar mis pensamientos nuevamente, retroceder en los hechos del día para establecer cómo había ido a parar allí, pero nada estaba claro.

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido del Instituto, como cualquier otro día, en compañía de Edward y Alice, luego fuimos a su casa y…

¡Rayos! No lograba recordar nada más, y, lo que es peor, tenía la horrible sensación de que todo eso había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo.

No intenté probar las puestas, desconfiaba de lo que podía hallarse detrás de ellas.

Otro relámpago.

Sofoqué un grito y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Me acurruqué en el suelo de madera una vez que estuve de vuelta en la planta baja; noté que estaba temblando, pero más que de frío, estoy segura de que era de miedo. Los relámpagos rompían las tinieblas por segundos y luego la penumbra me cubría de nuevo.

-Edward -susurré.

¿Dónde estaría él? Necesitaba sentir sus fríos y protectores brazos a mi alrededor, si no, enloquecería.

No quería dormirme, pero el cansancio y el pánico mellaban mi voluntad. En esa estrecha frontera entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia me parecía escuchar gritos o lamentos distantes que desgarraban la noche…

No supe si habían transcurrido horas o minutos, pero algo me sobresaltó y me sacó de mi ensoñamiento. Tal vez fuese algún trueno o tal vez el tintineo de las pesadas cadenas de la puerta de entrada.

Puse más atención, se oía también el metálico ruidito de un manojo de llaves.

-¿Edward? -su nombre se escapó de mis labios al tiempo que la esperanza resurgía en mi corazón. Si fuera él, estaría segura.

Las gruesas cadenas cayeron al suelo mojado por la lluvia y las bisagras chirriaron al abrirse la pesada puerta.

-Edward -repetí casi sin aliento, pero no era él.

Dos figuras permanecían de pie en la entrada. Detrás de ellas, la lluvia caía como una cortina de agua y no había suficiente luz para que yo pudiera verles el rostro. A pesar de ello, había algo en su presencia que me helaba la sangre.

Otro relámpago fugaz se coló en la habitación y su luz arrancó destellos rojos de los ojos de mis recién llegados.

Mi corazón latía desbocado cuando los vi avanzar hacia mí.

Sabía bien lo que eran, por sus pasos silenciosos, su porte, su andar tan elegante, pero no estaba preparada para lo que descubrí.

De las dos figuras, el más alto se detuvo en silencio a pocos pasos de donde me hallaba, mientras que el otro se inclinó hacia mí al tiempo que extraía algo de su bolsillo. Por la puerta, que había quedado abierta a sus espaldas, entró la luz de un relámpago que iluminó, ahora sí, el rostro del vampiro que tenía enfrente. Carlisle. Pero no el Carlisle que yo conocía.

Sin duda era él, pero su rostro de ángel se mostraba frío, inflexible y sus ojos eran rojos, rojos como infiernos ardientes.

Me quedé sin habla y estaba totalmente aterrada, desconcertada.

El ángel rubio aferró mi brazo con su mano de hierro y me inyectó algo que no supe qué fue. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! -alguien me llamaba desde algún lugar distante-. ¡Hey, Bella, despierta!

Era un avoz familiar, pero no lograba identificar a quién pertenecía.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación estrecha y nada acogedora, parecía más bien una celda; había una pequeña ventana en lo alto por la cual se regaba la pálida luz de la mañana, y en el frente una gruesa puerta metálica con barrotes en la parte superior. La voz me llamaba desde el exterior y parecía hacer esfuerzos por que nadie más lo escuche.

-Bella, muñeca, acércate -me decía.

Corrí hacia la puerta, me asomé por los barrotes y vi a un joven muy alto y muy fornido, de piel blanca pero con el cabello negro y rizado; a pesar de su tamaño, tenía un rostro juvenil y amigable. Al verme me sonrió con verdadera alegría.

-Hey, nena. Me alegra que estés bien. Vine a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Emmett? -pregunté confundida.

-¿Quién más si no? Claro que soy yo, amor. Te estuve buscando toda la noche y al fin dí con este lugar.

Sí, era Emmett. Pero era totalmente humano; su voz, su piel, sus ojos… eran los de un humano.

-No entiendo nada -dije con toda sinceridad.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-A casa, con Charlie -me contestó, pero al ver que no le entendía, continuó-: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no confías en tu novio, en tu osito? Sé que estás asustada, nena, pero ya todo acabó.

Abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó de un gran manojo y me liberó. Vi que a lo largo del pasillo había muchas más celdas como la mía.

Mientras salíamos del edificio me dijo:

-Conseguí las llaves de un tipo raro que debía haber estado cuidando la entrada, pero…-dudó, aunque luego siguió hablando-, parecía como muerto o algo así.

Eso me asustó; pero me aferré a él porque era la única opción que tenía por el momento, ya luego me detendría a pensar y tratar de hallarle sentido a todo esto.

Su coche nos esperaba afuera, un vehículo grande -no tan grande como el que yo recordaba- e imponente. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube, preciosa -me dijo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, nos vimos rodeados por los monstruos de ojos rojos.

Yo conocía también a estos vampiros y no podía imaginar qué era lo que los hacía actuar de ese modo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -decía Jasper con su voz musical-, Me temo que no irán muy lejos.

Emmett se puso furioso, aunque pude percatarme de que estaba asustado, como yo. Rosalie lo miró con desdén y le dijo:

-Tú jugarás conmigo, fortachón.

En ese momento se desató la pesadilla, hubiera querido huir o ayudarlo, pero unos brazos poderosos me rodearon y me inmobilizaron. Jasper destrozó el coche en una fracción de segundo y enseguida él y Rosalie se llevaron a Emmett hacia el interior del edificio.

-Usted vendrá conmigo, señorita Swan -me susurraba al oído el aterrador Dr. Cullen.

Me inyectó algo nuevamente, pero antes de que todo se desvaneciera alcance a escuchar el horrible grito que Emmett profería desde aquel monstruoso lugar.

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Sus c_****_ríticas y comentarios son bien recibidos, dejen sus reviews, eso me motivará a salir del bloqueo creativo y continuar la historia... Besos. _**

**_MaryAlice25_**


	2. Chapter 2: Angustia

Perdón por el retraso, pero es que los deberes de la u no me han dejado escribir... Aquí esta el segundo capi y prometo subir el tercero prontito.

Con amor,

MaryAlice25

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Angustia**

(Bella)

-Buenas tardes, Bella –la voz de Carlisle me despertó esta vez-, es hora de comer.

El tono afilado de su voz hizo que me pusiera alerta, él se dio cuenta y soltó una risita; sin decir nada más puso delante de mí una bandeja de comida. La ignoré por completo. Miré alrededor con desconfianza y vi que me hallaba nuevamente en una celda. Eso me recordó lo que había pasado antes y le pregunté:

-¿Dónde está Emmett?

Aun me costaba aceptar que ese chico humano era Emmett, pero esa parecía la pregunta más acertada.

-No te preocupes por él –me contestó pausadamente.

Comencé a sentir pánico.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Si te portas bien, no te sucederá lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –la voz se me quebró al final de la pregunta y empecé a llorar por la ira y la frustración.

Su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable y su voz volvió a ser fría cuando me dijo:

-Lo sabrás, créeme que lo sabrás. Y ahora, come; no has de querer morirte de hambre.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? -balbucee entre sollozos-. Tú no eres así, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Carlisle?

Su rostro se suavizó un poco, pero no era simpatía, ni arrepentimiento, sino simplemente lástima.

-No te angusties sin necesidad -dijo dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego, sin siquiera voltearse, añadió-: Come tranquila, no le he puesto nada extraño a tu comida.

Salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas mientras los últimos rayos del sol se apagaban dejándome en la oscuridad otra vez. Toda la tensión de las horas pasadas y la ansiedad se derramaron en gruesas lágrimas. Quise gritar…

El mundo parecía estar de cabeza ¿Qué había hecho que todo cambiara tan radicalmente? No era capaz de entenderlo. No. Ni siquiera sabía qué era cierto y qué no, todo parecía tan irreal… como salido de mis peores pesadillas. Desearía que se tratara de eso, que fuera sólo un mal sueño, entonces me despertaría en brazos de Edward y todo estaría bien.

Edward. ¿Podía aún contar con él, o sería también un monstruo sediento de sangre? Esa idea me estuvo torturando por un rato, así que elegí no pensar más. Dejé que el llanto brotara libremente, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por nada. Y así me hallaba, cuando escuché los lastimeros aullidos de los lobos a lo lejos.

Le aullaban a la Luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo y que yo era capaz de ver a través de la pequeña ventana de mi cárcel. El concierto de aullidos duró largo rato, o al menos eso me pareció. Comencé a sentir frío y el aire se sentía húmedo y pesado: debía de estarse formando niebla en el exterior.

Los aullidos habían cesado y, cuando se volvieron a oír, sonaban más cerca. Al mismo tiempo, escuchaba voces distorsionadas y lamentos venir desde el pasillo, eso me recordó mi primera noche de encierro y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Otras voces más claras y afinadas venían del corredor, eran mis carceleros que discutían entre sí.

-Rompieron las rejas de abajo -informaba Jasper.

-¿Tengo que ir tras ellos otra vez? -preguntó Rosalie notablemente fastidiada por la sola idea.

-No, eso lo harán nuestros amigos. Sólo encárgate de los que quedan -Carlisle los organizaba con firmeza, pero se oía contrariado, las cosas no parecían salir como él deseaba. Finalmente agregó-: Rose, no los dejes pasar del primer piso.

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes, en ese tiempo pude escuchar otros ruidos que antes no había notado. Había mucho ajetreo en la planta baja. Se oían vidrios romperse y golpes metálicos, también gruñidos y potente ladridos.

Había lobos en el edificio.

¿Sería posible que Jacob y la manada hubieran venido a por mí? Eso era una locura, los vampiros los harían pedazos en segundos.

Me sentí fatal, la situación no hacía más que empeorar. Si se tratara sólo de mí, tal vez no sería tan malo porque en algún momento llegaría el final, pero… ¿debía llevarme en la conciencia todas estas atrocidades? Primero Emmett, ahora Jacob y quién sabe cuántos de los chicos de la Push estarían ahora mismo a punto de morir en manos de aquellos vampiros malvados.

La verdad que se escondía en este pensamiento me golpeó con fuerza. No eran más que eso, vampiros malvados, monstruos desalmados. Aquello era tan cierto como imposible de aceptar. Una nueva oleada de lágrimas me inundó. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurría allá abajo, su resultado sería devastador. La angustia me estaba matando.

Con un enorme estruendo, la puerta de metálica se deformó y luego se salió de su quicio arrancando consigo pedazos del hormigón de la pared. Un tipo extraño cayó hacia adentro tambaleándose y gruñendo de forma espantosa; tenía un aspecto horroroso, parecía muerto y a punto de descomponerse.

Estaba como enloquecido, pero detrás de él apareció Carlisle para llevárselo de ahí. Para mi sorpresa, le estaba costando algo de esfuerzo conseguir su objetivo, el zombie le estaba dando pelea, razón por la cual casi no reparó en mí, ni se preocupó de que yo pudiera huir. Tal vez pensó que no me atrevería a moverme de ahí y, por mucho que odiara que aquello fuera verdad, no me sentía en condiciones de urdir planes, mucho menos de correr.

Un par de descomunales lobos asomaron por entre los escombros de la que había sido mi puerta, olfatearon y gruñeron al no hallar lo que buscaban; uno de ellos, el más pequeño, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero, que enseguida se alejó. Una vez que estuvimos solos, el lobo avanzó hacia mí y me miró fijamente antes de apoyar su hocico en mi mano como gesto amistoso.

-¿Seth? ¿Eres tú?

Asintió y dejó escapar un gruñido sordo, luego salió de la habitación por unos instantes. Me sentía inmensamente aliviada a pesar de todo, su presencia era como un rayo de luz en medio de tanta confusión.

Seth volvió en su forma humana con gesto cauteloso y el ceño fruncido.

-Seth, ¿qué es lo qu…

-¡Sshhh! -me calló rápidamente-. Escucha, Bella, no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, mientras los otros están ocupados.

-No los podemos dejar atrás, no podemos dejar a Jake.

-Sí podemos. TENEMOS que dejarlos o estaremos perdidos.

-Pero son tus hermanos… son…

-Son el enemigo -me dijo con voz seria sin dejar espacio para más preguntas-. Esto es lo que haremos: saldrás por este pasillo, a la derecha están las escaleras, cuando llegues abajo dirígete a la puerta principal; estará despejada porque los otros están en el laboratorio, ¿está claro?

-Sí. ¿Qué harás tú?

-Iré detrás de ti, fingiré que te persigo, así no sospecharán. No te detengas por nada del mundo; confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? -asentí-. Entonces, vamos. De prisa, ¡corre!

Hice como me indicó, salí lo más rápido que pude, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar. Con las escaleras no tuve el mismo éxito, me resbalé en más de una ocasión durante el trayecto; resultó que había estado en un tercer piso y al llegar a la planta baja ya tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Abajo se notaba el caos provocado por todos los seres de terror que se habían reunido en este lugar. Vidrios rotos, hierros retorcidos, agujeros en las paredes… Un aullido provino de arriba y me recordó que no había tiempo para quedarse a mirar.

Eché a correr hacia la salida y Seth pasó como un bólido justo a mi lado. Una vez afuera, redujo la marcha y se agazapó de forma que yo pudiera subirme a su lomo; me sostuve lo mejor posible y nos alejamos de aquel infierno a toda velocidad.


	3. Chapter 3: Cacería

by MaryAlice25

**Capítulo III**

**Cacería**

(Bella)

-Seth… para… Detente ya, por… favor.

Era difícil hablar mientras corríamos, además, sentía que me fallaban las fuerzas necesitaba parar un momento.

Seth se detuvo poco a poco y se agachó para que pudiera bajarme de su lomo. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, acabé estrellándome con la tierra; me temblaban las rodillas, así que no traté de ponerme en pie, me quedé sentada en el suelo húmedo cubierto de hojas. El lobo acercó su hocico a mi cara.

-Estoy bien, creo -le dije acariciando su cabeza a fin de que no se preocupara.

Fue a ocultarse un momento tras unos árboles y luego volvió en su forma humana para poder hablar. Se dejó caer en el suelo a mi lado y me sonrió, su rostro se veía más calmado que antes.

-No te ves bien -afirmó.

-Dame un minuto -contesté, pero enseguida me corregí-: Un minuto no bastará, dime qué sucede por favor.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con acudir otra vez porque, a pesar de la compañía de Seth y de nuestra exitosa fuga, yo seguía asustada.

-Cálmate, Bella. Aquí estamos a salvo. Estamos lo bastante lejos y por el momento no nos buscarán.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, por ahora tienen que controlar a los zombis y para cuando terminen habrá amanecido y tendrán que ser discretos.

Su respuesta no me satisfizo; eso de los zombis parecía tomado de una película de terror barata.

-¿De dónde salieron esos zombis?

-Ah, ésos. Son un experimento del Dr. Chupasangre. No sé exactamente qué es lo que intenta, pero es muy peligroso.

¿Para qué querría zombis Carlisle, si los vampiros son casi indestructibles?

-Y, ¿qué hay de los lobos? ¿Qué es eso de que son el enemigo, Seth? No entiendo nada.

-Me imagino, debe ser difícil para ti, pero así es como están las cosas. La manada está al servicio de Carlisle, son sus perros de caza o algo por el estilo.

Sentí como si me hubieran sacado todo el aire de un solo golpe.

-Pero… ¿No se suponía que eran enemigos mortales?, los vampiros y los lobos, quiero decir.

-Pues no. El Frío los manipula y así hasta la voz del Alfa queda anulada. Además, Bella, ¿es que no has oído mitos de vampiros? Ellos utilizan a los lobos en su beneficio. Lo de la enemistad sólo se aplica a esos que se transforman en Luna llena y esas cosas. Nosotros no.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? No irás a entregarme a ellos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, ¿cómo crees? No me han dado ninguna orden explícita en cuanto a ti, así que no estoy desobedeciendo a nadie. Simplemente no puedo ser parte de algo que está mal.

Seth seguía siendo un buen chico, eso era un gran alivio. Nos quedamos mirando las nubes que se agrupaban en el cielo por entre las ramas de los árboles. Aún con la mirada ausente, Seth retomó muestro diálogo:

-Tampoco es que yo les preocupe demasiado. Soy el más joven y me consideran más débil -se volvió para mirarme con una media sonrisa en los labios-, nunca esperarían que los traicionara.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio; me detuve a pensar en sus palabras, que no daban mucha luz a la situación. Pero de todos modos me alegraba de tenerlo aquí, estaba desesperada.

Las nubes terminaron de cerrar filas en el cielo y al poco rato la lluvia hizo acto de presencia, gotas enormes se estampaban contra las hojas de los árboles y la hojarasca del suelo.

-¿Quieres pasar lo que queda de la noche a la intemperie, o prefieres estar a cubierto? Conozco un buen sitio, está abandonado y cerca de aquí. Es seguro.

-De acuerdo -convine-, pero me gustaría ir por mis propios pies.

-Como quieras -repuso el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

Anduvimos por el bosque durante algunos minutos. Estaba todo oscuro y, si ya a la luz del día era capaz de perderme entre la maleza, más aún en la noche. Por ese motivo no me di cuenta de inmediato, pero si al cabo de unos instantes. No había lugar para el error, incluso el borboteo del río cercano me lo confirmaba. Seth me había conducido hasta la casa de los Cullen.

-No puede ser… -jadee.

-Tranquila. Sé que da miedo pero al menos estaremos secos -dijo el lobo entrando a sus anchas al lugar.

La casa estaba totalmente abandonada y en ruinas. Estaba segura de recordar lo que Edward me había dicho, que aquella era una casa antigua y que Esme la había restaurado, pero daba la impresión de que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido. La construcción se caía a pedazos, la madera estaba podrida en su mayor parte, no había puerta ni luces; adentro, el suelo estaba húmedo e incluso había charcos allí donde la lluvia había conseguido entrar aprovechando los agujeros del techo.

Sentí verdadero horror al verla, me sentí desprovista de toda protección o esperanza. El vacío y el abandono del lugar hacían eco en mi interior.

-Bella. ¿Bella?

-¡Ah!

-Vamos, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca.

Nos guarecimos en el suelo del comedor, ahí el techo no estaba roto y por tanto estábamos secos. No quería derrumbarme en frente de Seth, así que luché por mantener a raya el miedo y las lágrimas.

He de haberme quedado dormida a mitad de esa lucha, porque el joven licántropo me despertó cuando en el cielo ya había luz.

-Tenemos que movernos, Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde iremos?

-Para empezar, buscaremos algo de comer; me muero de hambre y seguro tú también.

El joven tenía razón, pero lo que menos me apetecía en esas circunstancias era comer.

-Seth, yo…

-No te pongas difícil, Bella. Es probable que esta noche nos busquen, tenemos que aprovechar el día para recuperar fuerzas y estar preparados.

La mención de nuestros perseguidores me hizo recordar algo en particular y decidí expresarle a Seth mis dudas:

-Si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirás la verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Charlie se encuentra bien?

El chico se puso serio, pero contestó al instante.

-Sí, él está bien. No sabe qué es lo que se cuece en este pueblo, sólo conoce un lado de la historia: las desapariciones y ataques nocturnos, pero nada más.

-Y, si es como dices, ¿por qué pones esa cara de preocupación? Me estás ocultando algo.

-No, no es eso -se defendió Seth-, es sólo que así nadie sospecha de Cullen y él puede hacer lo que se le antoje. No debes temer por tu padre, es una figura de autoridad y por eso no corre peligro.

No me tragaba del todo su argumento, no me parecía que una placa de policía pudiera detener a un vampiro loco. Seth continuó:

-¿No lo ves, Bella? Nosotros sí somos vulnerables, por eso me preocupo. Te aseguro que incluso tu desaparición está perfectamente justificada.

-Y, ¿qué hay de…

-¡Sshhh! -me calló el joven lobo-. Hay que darse prisa, es casi mediodía.

-¡Mediodía! ¿Es tan tarde?

-Es una hora peligrosa, es un momento clave para los seres sobrenaturales, igual que el crepúsculo o la medianoche.

Pareció perderse en sus pensamientos y eso, sumado al lúgubre bosque que nos rodeaba, comenzó a ponerme mal.

-Seth, ¿crees que podamos ir a casa de Charlie? Buscaremos ahí comida y algo de ropa.

-Mmmm. Está bien. Espero que no tengamos problemas, aunque de todos modos estaré alerta -terminó la frase con una resuelta sonrisa.

Me llevó en su lomo durante varios kilómetros, pero antes de llegar a la calle de la casa de mi padre, volvió a cambiar de fase para no llamar la atención. La casa estaba en orden, todo parecía normal excepto por mi coche que no estaba aparcado afuera, seguro alguien se lo había llevado para dar más crédito al engaño en cuanto a mi paradero.

Casi al final de la tarde caí en cuenta de que Seth estaba llenando una mochila con más ropa y comida. Le pregunté por qué lo hacía.

-Saldremos de viaje. Debo ir a reunirme con una amiga que nos ayudará a salir de esta. Y no te puedo dejar cola con los Fríos -añadió como si aquello fuera totalmente obvio.

-¿Quién es tu amiga? -pregunté con recelo. No me gustaba como sonaba esto.

-Te lo diré después, cuando esté seguro de que no nos escuchan.

-¿Están cerca de aquí?

-Los oigo correr por el bosque.

-Pero, si aún no oscurece.

-Debe ser una orden del Frío -se echó la mochila al hombro, me tomó de la mano y me sacó por la puerta de la cocina-. Hay que correr.

Nos adentramos en el bosque lo más rápido que pudimos. Los enormes lobos nos perseguían y yo estaba segura de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que nos dieran alcance. No importaba nada, no teníamos opción, un sólo licántropo no podría con ellos.

-Esto no servirá de nada, Seth. Nos atraparán -expresar mis miedos en voz alta los hizo aún peores.

Seth se detuvo, bajó la mochila mientras la abría de un tirón.

-No lo permitiremos; pero por si fallamos, toma esto -me arrojó una pequeña bolsa de cuero-. Te protegerá de los vampiros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una rosa? -en el interior del paquete había una rama de rosa y otras cosas pequeñas.

-Es rosa silvestre y también flores de ajo. Alice me las dió para mi protección, pero en ti serán más efectivas porque eres humana del todo…

Dejé de escuchar lo que decía. Él había dicho Alice, había hablado con ella. Si eso era cierto, tal vez supiera de Edward…

-¿Me estás oyendo, Bella?

¿Hablaste con Alice? -le devolví frenética, ignorando su pregunta.

¿Qué? Ah, sí, por supuesto, pero vamos hay que…

-¿Dónde está? -le interrumpí-, Seth, ¿dónde está Alice? Y Edward. Llévame con ellos.

Un potente aullido resonó en el bosque, parecía venir de todos lados al mismo tiempo. Hubieron otros aullidos en respuesta provenientes de distintos puntos.

-Nos encontraron -dijo, y dando un gran salto, cayó al suelo en cuatro patas.

El lobo ladró y gimoteó hasta que yo accedí a subirme en su espalda, reemprendimos la marcha en cuanto lo hice, aunque de mala gana, pues hubiera querido algo más de información. Había estado tan cerca de saber de Aice o Edward que por un momento todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Pero no debía olvidar que, por lo menos por ahora, lo más importante era sobrevivir.


	4. Chapter 4: Fin del Juego

by MaryAlice25

**Capítulo IV**

**Fin del Juego**

(Bella)

Avanzamos por entre los árboles mientras la luz huía del cielo; otra vez la implacable oscuridad se apoderaba de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Con cada zancada de Seth, parecía que voláramos por el bosque, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pronto pude escuchar los ladridos y las pisadas de los lobos que venían tras de nosotros. Seth derrapó sobre un costado y cambió bruscamente de rumbo, acelerando hasta más no poder.

Por momentos me era muy difícil ver por dónde íbamos, pues una densa capa de nubes cubría la luna de vez en vez, hasta que el cielo se cubrió del todo, el aire se volvió cada vez más frío y una espesa niebla empezó a levantarse del suelo y a envolver todo cuanto hallaba a su paso.

El lobo que me llevaba a cuestas comenzaba a fatigarse y a resoplar, le pedí que parase a recuperar el aliento, pero me ignoró y siguió corriendo hasta que cruzamos el río. En ese punto se puso a gimotear y se detuvo poco a poco. Miraba en todas direcciones mientras hundía nervioso las patas en la tierra húmeda. Estuve segura de que nos tenían rodeados cuando Seth dejó escapar un gruñido que pretendía ser amenazador y se le erizó la pelambre del lomo.

Decidió dar marcha atrás y, sin dejar de escudriñar el bosque, desanduvo el camino cruzando nuevamente el río hasta llegar a la casa abandonada. Me dejó en el piso y se puso en guardia a unos cuantos metros delante de mí.

Era el fin.

Nos habían atrapado.

Seth agachó la cabeza y se apoyó en sus patas, preparándose para la embestida. Oía el entrechocar de las mandíbulas de nuestros perseguidores al gruñir y ladrar esperando la orden de ataque.

Finalmente, dos lobos gigantescos saltaron de entre la espesura, dejando tras de sí jirones de niebla y lanzándose sobre mi protector. La lucha se desató y yo, impulsada por el miedo y el instinto, busqué refugio dentro de la ruinosa casa.

El aire frío me cortaba el rostro, la niebla se hallaba también dentro del edificio.

-Qué gusto verte otra vez, Bella -dijo una voz glacial a mis espaldas.

-Carlisle -susurré llena de pánico.

-¿Por qué tenías que complicar las cosas de ese modo? -se lamentó- No te das cuenta que no puedes escapar de nosotros.

Al decir esto, aparecieron como salidos de la nada los dos hermanos rubios y se colocaron a sus flancos. Yo los miraba petrificada.

Di un paso atrás en un reflejo involuntario.

-No hay salida -me advirtió- Puedo oler tu esencia, puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón, no importa a dónde vayas, mientras estés con vida, puedo cazarte.

Miré hacia afuera, al bosque.

-No, no. Él ya no podrá ayudarte -dijo Carlisle, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Para qué me tenías allí encerrada? -pregunté desesperada.

-Tenía grandes planes para tí. Ibas a ser muy útil en mis experimentos y tal vez no hubiera tenido que matarte -hizo una pausa, para luego añadir-: Pero eso ya no importa, lo echaste todo a perder y ahora es el fin. Se acabó el juego.

En un parpadeo estuvo frente a mí, sonreía dejando al descubierto sus afilados dientes y en sus ojos rojos brillaba la satisfacción. Sentí sus manos frías en mis hombros, cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas y grité como nunca lo había hecho.

Esperaba sentir la ponzoña ardiendo en mis venas, pero en su lugar sólo di de espaldas contra el suelo de madera. Una resonante carcajada llenaba mis oídos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y noté que había mucha luz, era de día. Carlisle estaba frente a mí, mirándome con la confusión marcada en el rostro, tenía sus dorados ojos abiertos como platos y un brazo medio extendido hacia mí. Totalmente inofensivo.

Confundida yo también, miré a mi alrededor en busca del origen de la risotada. Sentí alivio y furia al mismo tiempo cuando lo vi: sentado junto a Jasper y con un grueso libro sobre las rodillas, estaba Emmett riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Carlisle se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí tontamente.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? Sólo ha sido un sueño -me aseguró.

Lo miré medio aturdida, pero finalmente me tranquilicé.

-¡Pesadillas al puro estilo Emmett! -se regodeaba el enorme vampiro mientras Carlisle me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Rosalie y Esme entraron al despacho en el que nos encontrábamos, seguramente atraídas por el horrendo grito que pegué. Esme vino a mi lado y me abrazó con ternura, me sentí avergonzada.

-Bella, cielo -dijo, y luego interrogó a su marido-: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Llegué a casa y encontré a Emmett leyéndole cuentos de terror, al parecer para provocarle pesadillas -dijo esto lanzando una mirada severa a su gigantesco hijo.

-Pero si fue sólo una broma -se defendió Emmett-. A que fue divertido, ¿o no, Bella?

-Claro, convertir a Carlisle en un monstruo asesino siempre es divertido, hermano -se burló Jazz-. Paga. Veinte grandes.

-Inmaduros -rezongó Rosalie y salió de derecho por la puerta con paso firme.

-Te has pasado, Emmett -le riñó su madre.

-No es culpa mía que la chica tenga tanta imaginación, debes darle algo de crédito. La hubieras oído hablar en sueños -no se aguantó la risa al final de su discurso y Jasper se le unió de buena gana.

Se me pusieron las mejillas coloradas.

-Espera a que Edward se entere de esto -le amenazó Esme antes de dirigirse a mí con un tono más sutil-: Vamos, cariño. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Eh… sí, creo. Gracias. Pero no hace falta que se lo digan a Edward, no es gran cosa.

-Eres muy amable, Bella -intervino Jasper-, pero una buena zurra no le vendría mal a Em, se lo merece. Seguro Edward querrá ajustar cuentas.

-Ya veremos quién ajusta a quién -rió Emmett entusiasmado.

Al ver mi cara de preocupación, Esme añadió:

-No les hagas caso, amor. Así son todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder? -oí que Jasper retaba a Emmett.

-No más apuestas, ustedes dos. Y ahora, por favor, salgan que tengo que trabajar -les ordenó Carlisle -. Una vez más, discúlpalos, Bella.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto -repuse-. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Edward?

-Alice le pidió que la acompañara a la ciudad, volverá en un rato -respondió Esme-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, seguro ella tuvo algo que ver en este lío.

Esta vez fue Jazz el que lanzó una sonora risotada mientras bajaba las escaleras con una mano en el hombro de Emmett. Inevitablemente yo también me reí, no podía enojarme en serio con ellos, después de todo, no había sido más que una de las tantas locuras de Emmett. Tal vez debería irme preparando para el futuro.

Fin.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

Este fic nació literalmente de mis pesadillas, y fue muy divertido y emocionante escribirlo, pero también fue todo un reto. Por ello, quiero agradecer a todas esas fuentes de inspiración que me ayudaron a lo largo del proceso.

Primeramente a **L'Arc-en-Ciel** y la maravillosa voz de **Hyde**, que le dio color a esta historia. Igualmente a **Evanescence**, en particular la canción **Haunted** (demo version), a **Bram Stoker** y su eterno **Dracula; **a mi Witch, **Karrie**; y por supuesto a **Stephenie Meyer** por haber creado a los personajes que tanto amamos!

Espero que les haya gustado,

Un beso,

MaryAlice25


End file.
